hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolberg Safety Patrol
The Safety Patrol are a special taskforce within the city of Trolberg, that are tasked with hunting down and capturing any dangerous creatures that got into the city, and scouting for potential threats before they reach Trolberg. They appear in both the graphic novel series and the animated series The safety patrol has both male and female officers among it's ranks. Uniform In the animated series, the uniform of the safety patrol officers consists of: *A purple overcoat with a badge *Black pants *a cape *purple boots *a purple hat with a wide brim, yellow band and a white feather. In the graphic novels, the uniform looks almost identical to that in the animated series, except the cape is slightly different and both cape and overcoat are colored red. In "Hilda and the Black Hound", all members wear hats like the one seen in the animated series, except without the feather. In "Hilda and the Mountain King", only their leader, Erik Ahlberg, wears a hat with feather like the one seen in the animated series, while other members wear caps. Equipment In the animated series, the safety patrol so far have been seen using guns capable of firing nets for capturing creatures. They also have at least two kinds of vehicles; 2-door patrol cars with a red and blue gumball light on the roof and equipped with a siren, just like a police car, and a truck. In the graphic novels, they have special guns called torches, that can fire a ray which, on Trolls, has the same effect as sunlight, instantly petrifying them. In "Hilda and the Mountain King", they are revealed to have a huge, cannon-like version of this torch, which was even capable of killing the gigantic Trundle. They also have their own base of operations, and at least one airship. History The safety patrol is first seen in "Chapter 13: The Black Hound", when The Black Hound is stalking Trolberg. They are tasked with hunting it down, not aware however that the Hound is capable of entering Nowhere Space and thus can hide anywhere. Eventually, they track down the Hound to Hilda's house and tried to catch it, but their nets were too small. Before they could try anything else, Hilda, Johanna and the two Tontu's lured Jellybean away from the house and towards the city gate. The patrol members gave chase with their own cars, but lost them when the two Nisse send Johanna's car and Jellybean into the Nowhere Space of the outside world. In "Hilda and the Mountain King", the Safety Patrol was seen scouting the area outside Trolberg for trolls, putting bells on any petrified troll they encountered. They also developped a new weapon for fighting Trolls; a giant version of the torch. When Trundle led the other Trolls in an attack on Trolberg, the Safety Patrol deployed this weapon and succsfully killed Trundle with it. Hilda however was able to convince them not to fight the other trolls, since that would wake up Amma and mean the end of Trolberg. Gallery Safety Patrol chases Jellybean.png|Vehicles The Safety Patrol arrives at Hilda's House.png|In front of Hilda's house The nets don't work.png|The nets are too small Safety patrol torch.jpg|Erik Ahlberg fires a torch Safety Patrol base.png|Safety Patrol HQ. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:T